Bloom Malfoy
by kellym01
Summary: found by mrs malfoy alown and with no memory...soon adopted bloom goes to hogwarts and begins to unlock her memories one piece at a time but what happens when a malfoy is in gryffindor and what is this darkness within bloom read to find out plz R&R i don't own winx club or harry potter
1. Chapter 1

Bloom was lying in the streets of London, weak and injured with no memory what so ever other than that of magic and how to use it, bloom wheezed and looked at the night sky as cars drove by and people ignored her, a shadow then fell over, bloom looked up to see a woman with black hair and a white streak through it, her skin had begun to wrinkle, she bent down and placed a hand on bloom's neck and bloom gave her a weak look. She then supported bloom and headed towards a phone booth, before tapping it with a wand, the phone booth then sank into the ground, they then exited the phone booth into an underground town, she then approached a fire place.

"listen…hold onto my hand and don't let go" the woman said as the two were suddenly swirling threw air and atoms until they solidified in front of a mansion and began walking towards it, the woman opened the door and entered the house still supporting bloom and sat her down on a nearby sofa, a man with long white hair then entered the room.

"who is this?" the man questioned.

"a girl in need of help, she has a magical aura but no memories other than magic, I thought we could take her in at least until she gets her strength back" the woman responded.

The man was about to respond but was interrupted by a wheeze "please help me, I must continue to learn magic, it's the last thought I had before my memory left me, I must continue my studies" bloom wheezed, the last memory she had was of a great evil and bloom had to continue to learn or the consequences would be grave.

"very well" he then raised his wand "healio reputo" he declared and bloom's wounds healed "you will go to Hogwarts with my son, Drakko Malfoy, now what's your name?" he demanded.

"bloom…bloom…" she then realized she couldn't remember he last name.

"you don't even remember your name…well until you do you will use the Malfoy name" he declared and bloom nodded.

Next day on the train…

Bloom sat on her seat and gazed out at the passing trees when three other teens entered the compartment and took a seat, the one opposite bloom had black, messy hair and glasses, next to him was a red head, not as red as her though, then a brunette haired girl sat beside her.

"hi I'm harry, harry potter" harry said thrusting his hand forward, bloom then took it and smiled.

"Bloom Malfoy" she introduced and everyone in the compartment flinched.

The door then slid open and in stepped drakko Malfoy "hey sis…what are you doing with potter?" he demanded.

"put a sock in it drakko why would you care who I hang around with" bloom responded her eyes glowing for a second.

"you'll soil the family name" he yelled back, bloom then pulled a wand, she had picked up from oleanders before boarding the train, it had been forged in a dragons breath, in a dragon's heart with a phoenix tail feather as the outer core and a dragon soul as the inner core, she then directed it at Malfoy, he instantly backed up surprised, he knew she wasn't bluffing, the look in her eyes promised danger, he then left, he couldn't risk duelling bloom, her wands power was unbelievable it was almost completely made of dragon, the most feared, powerful and untameable of the magical world, every other had touched that wand had incinerated yet she used it as if it was a part of her. Harry and co. then gawked at bloom surprised by her and drakko's actions, bloom then put her wand away, up her sleeve.

"you're his…" the red head started.

"not by blood, his mother found me on the street and adopted me and I was given the name to use that is until I remember my own, after which luscious will throw me out" bloom explained.

"you don't know your own name?" Hermione gasped.

"it's hidden from me, all I know is my name is bloom and my magic is powerful" she replied.

"let me try something" Hermione said pulling out her wand and tapping bloom's head and walked into her mind, bloom was next to her, in her mind, they then looked down into bloom's subconscious and saw several locked doors and in the middle was a figure that looked like bloom, glowing red in a ball potion covered in chained which attached to the doors, with floating orbs around her, Hermione then tried to approach the chained bloom, however, when she did a dragon of fire sprung out of bloom, curled around her and blasted Hermione of bloom's mind, briefly touching the bloom that was beside her, Hermione nearly fell out of her sleep from the force from what was within bloom, bloom then suddenly felt a rage of power rush through her as a yellow orb of light floated up before her and entered her, heading to her heart, memories of a girl named Stella soon unfolded along with a power within bloom, she closed her eyes and saw light blue wings glittering and when she looked at them they suddenly became bloom in her basic fairy form, bloom then stared at the form and realized what she had just unlocked, her basic winx form as well as a small fraction of her memory. Bloom then looked towards Hermione faintly slightly dizzy from the dive into her mind.

"you okay?" bloom asked, with her palm on her fore head.

"yeah…what was that?" Hermione gasped out.

"I don't know that memory is still locked, probably behind one of those doors" bloom replied as she pushed against her mind's defences trying to pry her memories loose, bloom's head then slammed into the wall behind her from the force of the mind's defences.

Arrival…

Bloom entered the great hall and approached sorting hat, everyone had started whispering at hearing her last name, they never heard Malfoy say he had a sister, the hat was placed on blooms head.

"_strange a Malfoy that doesn't despise all who aren't pure blood, and barley any memories, but I can see courage in your soul, courage of a Gryffindor but something else. Something locked away in your memories a powerful darkness, so where to put you, well this lack of memory will never do to get the best decision I'll need to pry your memory loose" the hat said before suddenly screaming in pain for all too hear, he began to smoke "my what power, so for now any way the best place for you is GRYFFINDOR"_

_Whispers erupted all over the hall a Malfoy a Gryffindor, Malfoy then stood up enraged before shouting "I knew you'd soil the family name" Malfoy was then carted off by snape and other faculty, bloom then sat next to harry._

"_bloom what happened up there what scared the hat so much?" Hermione asked confused._

"_he tried to pry my memories loose and I think he met the dragon" bloom responded, but she began to worry the hat had said their was a great darkness within her and it was locked away in her memories, was that why she had no memories they were locked away in order to lock the darkness away, bloom couldn't understand it though, the powers she had unlocked were all positive energy, and she hadn't found the slightest drop of darkness, so what did the hat sense._


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom continued to dwell on what the hat said, a great darkness, but what could be that dark and evil within her, from what she could scrape up from the remains of her memories to get a personality, she appeared to be the complete opposite of evil and darkness so what did that hat sense?. Questions continued to swarm bloom's mind while conversations went on throughout the great hall as they waited for the food to appear.

"Now before we start the welcoming feast I would like to introduce you to our new defence against the dark arts teacher miss Delores Umbridge (unsure on spelling)" Dumbledore said and was about to follow with the usual warnings for the first year and transfer students when he was interrupted by the annoying voice of the toad like woman.

"Thank you professor now I would like to say I am very looking forward to…" she said before beginning one of the most pathetic speeches anyone (including me) has ever heard. Through the whole speech bloom just stared at the toad like woman, she could feel the darkness within her soul, there was nothing good left she wanted power to control what ever she could by any means. Bloom then smirked but she didn't know why, it was then she felt it, a glimmer of darkness within her soul, it seemed to respond to the darkness that was Umbridge, only bloom could feel how strong that small glimmer of darkness was and Umbridge's darkness wasn't even a drop of the glimmer of darkness within bloom.

Bloom's palm then went to her head and the darkness seemed to fade away, locked way once again.

That night…

Hermione had found out she was head girl and Ron was head boy and as such she got a private room in the Gryffindor common room, she had pulled some strings so that bloom could share the room with her so she could help with her memory problem. Hermione and bloom's bed were next to each others, bloom's was also closest to the fire she felt the lit fire calling to her but she didn't know why. "Bloom what aren't you telling me?" Hermione asked she knew bloom was hiding something.

"The sorting hat it said something to me before it met the dragon and well…" bloom replied before trailing off.

"What did it say?" Hermione pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it at least not until I have more of my memory back" bloom replied, her eyes glowing with despair and loneliness. Hermione accepted the response, she had been about to press further but decided not to when she saw the look in bloom's eyes.

The next day…

Bloom had just received her schedule and wasn't too happy with her first lesson, defence against the dark arts. Bloom and the trio then headed to the defence against the dark arts lesson and they weren't too happy to find out how Umbridge was planning on teaching the class.

"now take out your text books and turn to page 257, anatomy of pixies and faeries" Umbridge said.

"err…professor there's nothing in here about spells" Hermione pointed out.

"of course…why would you need to use spells in my class room, this is a method approved by the ministry. This way you can learn what you need to know in a risk free environment" Umbridge replied.

Harry then began to object to Umbridge's teachings and began ranting about he who must not be named and ended up with detention and Umbridge was fuming, she was practically giving off darkness, within her rage.

"Now if there are no further questions…" Umbridge began until she was interrupted.

"Actually I have something to ask what did you mean by what we 'need' to know. As it sounds to me that the ministry has you skipping certain aspects of our education, perhaps to stop possible student rebellions in the coming war" bloom said as she met Umbridge's glare.

"There will be no war, he is not back and I will teach how I want to teach!" Umbridge bellowed.

"Oh there is a war coming I can feel it a strong darkness has risen and it is gathering followers, raising an army and your too scared to believe it." Bloom replied with an even tone, images began to flow into her mind of all the enemies she had ever faced and the wars she fought against them but the information was limited.

"He is not back. And there will be no war!" she bellowed causing all the students to flinch, all except one, bloom.

"Listen I've been in plenty of wars and battles…so I know when people are on the edge of war even if they don't know it themselves" bloom replied.

"Detention…you shall join Mr Potter in detention" Umbridge squealed before her tone returned to 'normal'.

Bloom then rose out of her chair and slammed her hands on her desk and glared into Umbridge's eyes "for what telling you about the little bit I remember about my past and if I recall, Dumbledore had told all the staff to listen to what I can remember about my past and to help me regain my lost memories. So what grounds are you using to punish me" bloom roared, her voice gradually becoming even and calm once again. Umbridge then lost her temper.

"Expeliarmos" (not sure on spelling) Umbridge yelled as she whipped out her wand, the spell was hen fired at bloom, bloom simply rose her arm and the spell struck her palm, with no affect whatsoever, bloom then smirked as she absorbed the power of the spell, Umbridge then froze wide eyed, shocked by what happened and swore she saw bloom's eyes turn yellow she then began to send several lethal spells at bloom who simply absorbed them all.

"Have you thought of grounds for my detention yet because so far all you've done is try to falsely punish a student for doing what she was supposed to do if she remembered anything and attacked that student with lethal spells. Hmm I wonder what the ministry would say and all the civilians a respected member of the ministry attacking an innocent student with no grounds to do so" bloom taunted.

In the end bloom received detention for disrupting the lesson. Bloom began to flick through the text book and found herself interested in the chapters on faeries, pixies and the lost power of the dragon fire. Then while Umbridge was giving one of her pre-school toned speeches bloom pulled a small book out of her robe pocket, it was one of the few things she had with her when she was found on the streets, she opened the book to see ancient texts that would be too old for anyone to translate, yet bloom read it as if it was written in English, the book referred to balancing forces and how to tap into the true power within ones self by tapping into their own darkness.

A/N I hope this chapter lived up to expectations, open to ideas plz R&R.


End file.
